


remedies

by peccadilloes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: They'd been through this routine a few times before.





	remedies

Sarah opened her mouth and Frank put his cock in it. Frank's eyes fluttered closed, and he reached for David.

They'd been through this routine a few times before. David took a hold of Frank's arm and said, "Call me Micro."

Frank opened his eyes, laughed. Sarah smiled around his cock and glanced at David, whose expression was wicked.

They'd shared a bottle of rosé between the three of them. Last time they hadn't, and Frank had cried almost--a little bit. 

"You're not betraying Maria," David had said. Sarah had rolled her tongue around in her mouth, tasting. Then she'd taken the worn folded photo of Frank's dead family and put it in a frame in the living room. 

Now she sucked on Frank's cock, licking the underside and around the tip of it to see what would elicit a moan from him or a jerk of his hips. 

"Do you know," Frank said between deep breaths, "that your husband showed me his dick and told me how huge it was."

"I was drunk," David said. He stood beside Frank, then behind him. Pressed his body against Frank's back. "You kissed my wife," he added.

Sarah held Frank's cock in her hand. " _I_ kissed Frank," she said. "It was me."  


"Would you two stop it," Frank said.

David scoffed. Sarah feigned shock. She opened her mouth, and David pressed closer.

 


End file.
